Serial Killer
by YaoiFan023
Summary: PWP - What will Naruto do to save his friends?
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is my first fic - Let me know what you think about it.

* * *

It was late at night, in the middle of the summer. The air was hot, but it was still comfortable.

Naruto got out of his apartment to meet with his friends at Sakura's house. He walked there, his blue eyes looking at the ground. He could not believe that he just has been dumped by his now ex-boyfriend. They have been together for two years and this asshole just told him that he was boring and the sex with him was even more boring and that he has been cheating on him for a while now.

His hands closed in a fist, he was so angry! How could he be that stupid to believe everything that asshole ever told him. He was so deep in his thought that he was surprised to see Sakura's house just in front of him.

He walked up the alley and knocked on the door, his friend Kiba opened it instead of Sakura.

\- Hey man, we were waiting for you! How's it going?

\- Hey

Kiba looked at his friend, concern in his eyes. It was the first time that he sees Naruto without a smile on his face.

\- What happened?

\- I just got dumped… Kibs, can we talk about something else, I just need to change my idea.

The brunet didn't say anything, just put a hand on Naruto's shoulder, showing by that gesture that he was there if he needed anything. They made their way into the living room where everyone was waiting for them. Sakura sitting on Lee's lap, Hinata waiting for Kiba to come sit next to her, Ino sitting beside Sai and Neji.

\- Hey Naruto! Do you want something to drink? asked Sakura

\- I'm good thanks.

He made his way to sit next to Sakura and Lee and joined the conversation as if everything was normal. He just wanted to think about something else than his ex-boyfriend.

Kiba kept looking at him, worry clear on his face and everyone could see it but no one talked about the elephant in the room. Naruto started laughing at something stupid Lee said and the tension dissipated.

\- Hey Naruto, we're going on a camping trip next weekend, do you want to come with us? Neji's coming too! Ino said.

Naruto looked around the room, his friends were all agreeing with Ino. He had nothing better to do anyway, so he said yes.

The rest of the night and the week happened without a hitch.

* * *

The day of the camping trip, Naruto was waiting for the guys to pick him up. They were going to an old camp, no one went there anymore so they could have a spot for cheap.

The ride to the camp was slow, it took them 3 hours to get there, but when Naruto got out of the car, he had a bad feeling but he followed his friends inside the camp, picked his room to be alone and when to the lake with everyone.

The bad feeling never left him.

* * *

At night, he was alone on the beach when he heard something behind him, in the woods. He got up and when to see, when he heard Hinata moaning. He sighed and when back into the cabin.

He went to his room and fell asleep in his bed.

* * *

He woke up to the feeling of being watched. In a corner of the room there was a man. The guy had a mask and he couldn't see his face.

\- What the…

Before he could finish his sentence the man approached him, an axe in his hands. Naruto was scarred, he was going to die here, he could feel it.

If you talk again, you gonna die and all your little friends will die too.

The guy sat on the bed, two scarfs in his hand, dropped the axe next to him and put a scarf on the blond mouth and the other to bind his hands behind his back. He returned him on the bed, face down on the pillow. He pushed his pyjama's pants under Naruto's ass and smacked him on his left cheek.

Naruto was not even trying to escape. He didn't want to be rapped but he didn't want to see his friends dead and he had no doubt that the guy will kill them if he tried something.

So he just laid there, his ass up in the air, feeling the breath over his hole. A shiver ran over his body, and his dick started to get hard. He could hear the guy behind him laughing softly. And then, he felt it. A tongue against his hole and a trembling moan escaped his lips. The tongue keep licking is hole and, even though he didn't want it, it felt good. He felt a hand grab his cock and started stroking him slowly while the tongue started to get inside is asshole, fucking him with his tongue.

Naruto wanted to cry, it felt so good and at the same time he was so ashamed by what was happening. He heard the guy behind him pushing his pants down and he heard him spit in his hand, stroking his big cock to make him fully hard. He then climbed behind Naruto, slapped his ass another time before putting his cock inside the blond's tight hole and pushing until the tip was completely in.

Naruto moaned painfully, the guy was NOT small. He could feel him going further inside of him, the guy grunting until he was fully setted of Naruto.

\- You're so tight, I could get used to this. Don't you wanna be my little cum dumpster from now one?

He laughed like a mad man and started thrusting his hips slowly at first, making the blond moan under him. God that guy ass was SO tight and SO good, he couldn't stop moving, faster and faster. He could hear the blond trying to stifle his moans and grunt of pleasure.

He took out his cock almost completely leaving only the tip inside, slapped Naruto's ass and then pushed in one swift movement completely inside. He kept doing that over and over, feeling that he was close to coming.

He grabbed Naruto's cock and started to stroke it as fast as he was going in the tight ass. Naruto came all over the cover and the guy came inside of the blond. He kept moving until the blond has milked him completely.

He waited a bit, didn't want to get out of that tight ass yet. He moved a bit his mask and bitted the Naruto's shoulder. He took his dick out of him, rubbed it all over the blond ass, smearing the firm ass with his cum. He put back his pants, untied Naruto, took his axe and left by the window.

Naruto was laying in the dirty cover, wondering what the hell he did to deserve that. He removed the scarf from his mouth, covered his body with the dirty cover and fall asleep.

* * *

The next morning, Naruto woke up thinking it was a bad dream but the soreness in his ass made him realise it was real. A guy came into his room at night, raped him and left.

He didn't want the other to know what happened. At least everyone was safe.

* * *

At night, Naruto made sure that every doors and every windows were closed and locked and when to bed.

He woke up when he felt a hand covering his mouth. Over him, the same masked man was there. Naruto could see the onyx eyes filled with lust.

\- If you scream or struggle, I'm going to kill your friend first and make you watch. Got it!?

Naruto just nodded, completely scared. He knew that this guy will do the same thing as the day before. He closed his eyes and didn't struggle when the man caressed the tanned cheek. He could feel the pale hand going over his lips, prying them open. He didn't struggle when the guy stick three fingers in his mouth, thrusting them in and out, covering them with saliva.

Naruto didn't want to admit that, the things the guy did was turning him on. He was ashamed to like it more than he disliked it.

He opened his eyes, seeing the guy stroking his big cock looking at him sucking his finger. He knew it was wrong, but he couldn't stop looking at the guy's dick, he wanted to taste it. He bit lightly on the fingers in his mouth and he could swear that he saw the eyes flashing red. The guy grunted before removing his finger.

Naruto straightened up in bed, still looking at the guy, seeing the axe not too far. If he wanted, he could reach it… but he didn't want to.

\- Tell me your name… whispered Naruto still looking into the onyx eyes

\- You think I'm that stupid? I give you my name and you'll go see the cops!

The guy was ready to hit him but Naruto wasn't backing down. He got up on his knees, and, hesitantly, he put his hands on the guy shirt, slowly caressing the chest in front of him, never breaking eye contact.

To say that the guy was surprised was an understatement. But he kinda liked that small blond.

\- Tell me your name, please…asked Naruto, his hands now under the shirt.

\- Sasuke… if you repeat it…you know I'll kill them…

Naruto didn't say anything. Right now, he didn't care about the others… he just wanted Sasuke to fuck him like the day before. He just wanted to feel that fat cock inside him again, filling him with cum.

Sasuke saw the blue eyes filled with lust, and he knew that the blond wouldn't speak about that. Last night, he couldn't stop himself when he saw the blond with his friends, but tonight, he thought he would be sleeping elsewhere. What a surprise did he have to see Naruto in his bed like the day before.

The blue eyes went back to stare at his cock and Naruto took it in his hand making Sasuke moan lowly. He stroked it slowly, feeling his own cock harden every little sounds made.

He couldn't hold it anymore, he wanted to feel that fat cock inside his mouth. Now!

He brought Sasuke on the bed and got up. His hands were stroking Sasuke's thighs while getting on his knees. All he could see was that cock and god did he want it! He took it with one hand and started to lick the top, his other hand started to play with Sasuke's balls slowly, making the man above him moaning.

Naruto felt a hand in his hair, pushing him on Sasuke's dick and he took it all in his mouth moaning around the shaft in his mouth sending a shiver down Sasuke' spine. Naruto wanted this, he began to bob on it faster and faster reveling on Sasuke's moan. The man started to thrust his hips in that thigh heat and was pleasantly surprised that Naruto did not have a gag reflex. He thrusted faster, he was close.

\- You want my cum? You like that eh you little cum dumpster!?

Naruto started to stroke his own cock, moaning in approval around the dick in his mouth. That vibration around him made Sasuke cum a lot in the blond mouth who swallowed everything.

Sasuke looked down on his cum dumpster, and smile on his lips that the other couldn't see. Damn, he was glad he came in this room the night before! The blond came all over his hand and on the floor, his head now resting on Sasuke's lap.

\- I'm not done with you. You cannot be satisfied with only that.

Naruto only looked at him, not moving. Sasuke grabbed his hair, bringing him on his laps. A pale hand when on Naruto throat and squeezed a bit, and the blond grunted a bit, rubbing his hips against Sasuke's, bringing their dicks together.

\- Say that you're my bitch and I'll fuck you again. I know you liked it yesterday, don't lie to me, said Sasuke when he saw Naruto ready to protest.

The blond wasn't ready to answer him so Sasuke grabbed the blond hair and pulled on it.

\- I'm not gonna say it a third time! Say. It.

\- I'm… I'm your bitch… whispered Naruto

\- I didn't hear you.

\- I'm your bitch, replied Naruto a bit louder.

Satisfied, Sasuke inserted three fingers inside Naruto ass making him squirm on him. He thrusted them hard and fast making the blond groan. He put his lips against Sasuke neck and started biting gently. It was making Sasuke nuts, he wanted to be inside that tight heat again. Not able to wait any longer, he lifted Naruto and took him down slowly on his hard cock. He was as tight as yesterday.

He waited a bit, savoring his bitch, eyes closed. But the blond didn't want to wait. He started to move on Sasuke's dick, bouncing on hit faster and faster.

Naruto was being too loud, and Sasuke didn't want to get surprised by the blond's friends. He lifted the blond and shoved him on the bed, his face in the pillow and his ass in the air. He didn't waste any time and put back his cock inside Naruto's hole. The blond tried to get his upper body up but Sasuke put a hand on his neck, effectively stopping his bitch.

\- You like that bitch!?

\- Yes! Faster!

Sasuke rammed is dick faster inside his bitch. He was close, but he didn't want to stop. He grabbed Naruto's cock and stroked it at the same pace he did in his ass. The blond was just a mess and the noises he made every time Sasuke hit is prostate was driving Sasuke wild.

Naruto came over the cover moaning Sasuke's name. The clenching inside Naruto were making it really hard for Sasuke to not cum, but he wanted to hear the blond say it.

\- You want to be filled with my cum? You want to be my cum dumpster?

He kept thrusting faster and grabbed Naruto's hair to get him up,

\- Yes! I want to be filled with your cum Sasuke, I want to be your cum dumpster!

It was all it took for Sasuke to cum inside the blond, filling him to the brim. He waited until is cock were softening and got out of the blond. He grabbed a butt plug he brought with him and inserted it in the abused hole making Naruto whimper.

Sasuke got dressed when he heard someone coming to Naruto's room. He hid in the closet, glad he already covered the half asleep blond with the covers.

\- See Sakura, he's alone. You're imagining things.

\- I swear Kiba, I heard him say something like Sasuke!

Naruto turned their way, chasing sleep from his eyes.

\- What's going on guys?

\- Sakura is thinking you're getting laid by a guy named Sasuke?

\- What? Why would you think that? I'm alone and sleepy, can you go away? he asked, turning his back to them

Sakura and Kiba left the room and Sasuke got out of the closet.

\- I'm surprised you didn't say anything

\- Why would I? I know I shouldn't have but… I liked it. We're leaving tomorrow morning anyway so no one needs to know what happened here.

Sasuke didn't say anything, just grabbed his axe that were now under the bed and left by the window.

* * *

On the radio, in the car, Naruto could hear that a serial killer had killed another two persons last night, increasing the number of its victims to 17. The radio commentator said that he usually killed them when they slept in the Uchiha's cabin, the one they spend the weekend in.


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto was back since a couple of week, but all he could think about was the guy who fucked him back in the Uchiha Cabin. He couldn't get him out of his head, but he was wondering if that guy was the serial killer he heard of on the radio.

He received a text from Kiba asking him if he was still in for a week at the cabin. After hearing that there was a serial killer there, the guys didn't believe that at all. So Kiba, Neji, Sakura, Lee, Hinata and him planned to stay a full week at the cabin and they were living in two hours.

He got up from bed and opened his duffle bag, biting on his lower lip at the sight in front of him. Covering the end of the bag there were various dildos, butt plugs, gag ball, lube, etc. that he will covered with his clothes. He picked one up, moaning went he felt the butt plug inside him brush his prostate. Was he stupid enough to go the cabin prepared and to hope to get fucked by that guy again?

"You ready Naruto?"

"Yeah I'm coming!"

He put random close in his bag, closed it and left his room, the butt plug rubbing his prostate at every step. He couldn't wait to get there…that is if the guy was still around.

When they arrived at the cabin, Naruto when directly to the room he used the last time and made sure the window was not locked. He dropped his bag on the floor and left to join the others on the beach. He watched them swim, a smile on his face and declined the invitation to join them in the water.

He got up and took a walk in the forest…Would he find him if he kept walking here? He looked everywhere, hoping to find something, anything, related to Sasuke. And then, he saw it: a small cabin barely visible. Naruto took a deep breath and walked down the path, making sure that no one was following him.

He opened the door and got in. The cabin wasn't as bad as it seemed from the outside. He went further inside and heard the door close loudly behind him, followed by footstep coming closer to him, stopping behind him.

Naruto's breath hitched when he was pushed inside the kitchen and bend over the table. He felt hands on his back, going to his pants and shoving them down in one swift movement. He heard a groan from the man behind at the sight of the plug inside him.

"Hmmm you came prepared you little slut" said the man directly in his ear, making Naruto whimpers.

Sasuke grabbed the blond's throat and started slapping his ass, making him moan. The raven tightened his hold on the throat as his other and grabbed the plug, withdrawing it slowly to shove it back in roughly.

"You like that little slut?" asked Sasuke, his mouth biting Naruto's ear.

"Yeah…your little hmm… slut ahnn… like that"

Sasuke groaned at hearing Naruto talk like that. His dick was painfully hard and really wanted to fuck the blond. He took out the plug and put it on the table and shoved his cock inside the tight eat, making Naruto moan like a slut.

He tightening his grip on Naruto's throat while thrusting faster inside the blond. God he wanted that! He needed that! He thought about the blonde since he left and even killing people didn't interest him anymore. All he wanted was to have that cock sleeve around him all day, filling him with his cum over and over again.

He thrusted faster and harder, making the blond below him cry from the pleasure he was receiving. Never slowing the pace, he slapped Naruto's ass, making him whimper under the assault. The sounds Naruto was doing were exciting the raven and he slapped his ass over and over, bringing him closer to cumming.

"You want my cum slut? You want to be filled with it!? That's why you came back here little slut?"

"Yes…ahnn… I want it…your little hmmm… slut wants it!"

Naruto was drooling on the table, his eyes were rolling to back of his head. If getting fucked like that, we was willing to become Sasuke slut anytime.

The raven speeded his movement, going further inside his slut and came deep inside him, making the blond moan under him. He took his cock out of the abused hole and shoved the plug back inside, making Naruto whimper at the intrusion.

"Get up and clean my dick"

Naruto opened slowly his eyes and dropped from the table on his knees. Sasuke's dick was right in front of him still half-hard. Naruto licked his lips slowly before licking Sasuke's cock, stopping on the tip and then putting it in his mouth, sucking it avidly.

Sasuke grabbed the blond hair, making him go deeper on his cock and looked down. Naruto was looking at him, his eyes half-closed, his lips stretched around the cock in his mouth. His dick became filly hard and Sasuke could cum at the sight before him. He started thrusting inside Naruto's mouth, making him moan around him. This felt like heaven.

"You like that little slut? Being used like you are nothing more than a cock sleeve"

Naruto looked up at him, moaning in agreement around his dick. Sasuke thrusted faster inside that tight heat, making his cock go further inside the blond's throat. He saw the blond hand go between his legs, grabbing his cock and stroking it at the same pace as Sasuke was fucking his mouth. His hands tightened in the blond hair as he was cumming inside the blond mouth, hearing Naruto swallow all of it. He kept bobbing Naruto's head on his cock slowly.

"Lick it clean slut"

And the blond did just that, he sucked on it, milking it and then licked it clean. Naruto was literally worshipping Sasuke's cock and that made him real happy. His hands left the blond lock, expecting the blond to back off his cock, but he kept licking it slowly, sucking at the tip like a lollipop.

Sasuke heard a noise near the cabin and got Naruto off his cock, tugged it inside his pants. He grabbed his axe and put on his mask, we was ready to go out to see who was too close to his cabin but a hand grabbed his pants making him stop.

"Where are you going?" asked Naruto with unfocused eyes.

"Stay here, I'll be right back little slut" said Sasuke, patting the blond head.

Naruto let go of his pants and Sasuke left the cabin. Naruto was waiting for the man to come back, still on his knees, his dick covered in cum.

He heard some rustling outside and got up. He knew it was not Sasuke coming back, so he pulled his pants up and left the cabin, hoping to see Sasuke tonight in his room.

As he walked into the forest, he could feel Sasuke's cum inside him, and it turned him on. He wanted the man to drop another load inside him.

"Naruto! Where were you? We've been looking for you for like an hour!" yelled Kiba when he saw the blond.

"I'm ok Kibs! I got lost sorry" said the blond, rubbing the back of his head in a nervous gesture.

"Hurry up, I'll go first to let the other know that you are fine"

And just like that Kiba left to find the others and Naruto followed after him at a slower pace.

"Naruto? Are you listening to me?" asked Sakura

"What? Yeah?"

"Are you feeling ok? You look tired."

"Yeah… I think I'll go to be now"

With that, Naruto got up and went to his bedroom. He removed all his clothes and laid on the bed, the plug Sasuke put inside him still in place and fell asleep.

He woke up later that night with a fat cock inside his mouth and without opening his eyes he knew it was Sasuke's. He started sucking on it as if his life was depending on it.

He could feel a hand grabbing his hair, encouraging him to take the cock deeper and the other hand stroking his dick. Sasuke pushed his dick as far as he could inside Naruto's mouth and came, feeling the blond swallow everything as Naruto came all over is stomach.

Blue eyes locked with onyx as the killer kept thrusting slowly in Naruto's mouth. He tried to back off but the raven just pushed him further on his cock.

"You'll stop sucking my cock when I decide slut!" Sasuke said.

He thrusted his hips faster, making his cock hard again, but the blond was struggling. Sasuke took out his dick and grabbed Naruto by the hair to get him at eye level.

"What do you want slut" Sasuke was frowning, it was the first time Naruto struggled since the first he fucked him.

The blond blushed before answering the raven.

"I want to feel you inside my ass Sasuke, not my mouth… I want to feel your cum filling me up"

Sasuke smirked, pushing back his cock inside of Naruto's mouth.

"I'll fill up your ass once I decide it!" Sasuke thrusted inside the hot mouth, pushing his cock down Naruto's throat. "And as of now you will call me master"

Naruto moaned around Sasuke's cock, liking the idea.

A noise in the hallway made them freeze. Naruto didn't want to be caught sucking a serial killer's dick and Sasuke didn't want to be caught at all. He removed his cock from Naruto's mouth, tugged is cock in his pants, grabbed his mask and axe and left by the window.

The door to Naruto's room opened and Sakura entered to check if the blond was ok. His eyes were closed as if he was sleeping and Sakura left the room.

Naruto waited until he couldn't hear her in the hallway and turned his back to the window, knowing that his master would not come back this night and fell back asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto woke up in the morning, a bit sad that his master didn't come back even though he knew he wouldn't. He sat in his bed, hearing his friends talking downstairs, a sigh escaping his lips. It was the second time Sasuke was almost caught… what if he didn't come back?

Naruto, breakfast his ready! Yelled Sakura downstairs.

The blond got up and took some clothes from his bag, but something inside the bag caught his attention. There were pictures of him. On one he was asleep a fat cock inside his ass. On another one his ass was filled up with cum. And on the third one, he could see a hand putting back the plug inside him, an axe in the corner of the picture… His master came back to use him and he didn't wake up?

He heard footstep in the hallway and hid the pictures under his pillow and put on his clothes as fast as he could.

Naruto? Are you ok?

Yeah, I'm coming, give me 2 min.

He heard Sakura sighed on the other side of the door before he heard footstep going back to the kitchen. It took back the pictures and noticed that there was something written behind the last one "I'll come back tonight, if we get interrupted again…"

If we get interrupted again? What will happen? Will his friends be in danger? Or will Sasuke just stop coming…He didn't want to find out.

As the day before, Naruto went into the woods and he made sure to let his friends know that he'll be back in a couple hours so they didn't need to look for him.

He headed right to the cabin where he met his master. He opened the door and went directly to the kitchen. He looked around but there was no one in the room. He walked around the house but didn't find trace of Sasuke and disappointed, he left the cabin to go back to the beach with his friend.

He made only two step before he felt someone stepping closer behind him. His breath hitched, his master was there. He heard the head of the axe scrap on the ground as the serial killer approached him.

I want to play a little, slut.

Naruto froze. Did Sasuke want to kill him now? Was he tired of him already?

The serial killer approached again, putting his chest flat to Naruto's back, he could feel the blond getting nervous and it made him smile.

You better run slut, if I catch you, you're dead. I'll give you a 5 seconds head start.

Naruto started to run. He didn't know if the serial killer was serious but he didn't want to find out. He could hear him count, he was already at 4. He ran faster, going further inside the woods, dodging the threes as much as he could.

He could hear Sasuke's footstep behind him, getting closer and closer. He sped up, but it was too late. Sasuke pushed him against a tree and put his chest against his back.

Gotcha! whispered Sasuke in the blond's ear.

Naruto was shaking, was he going to kill him now?

Don't be so scared slut, it won't be painful I promise.

Naruto closed his eyes, expecting to be killed by the serial killer but Sasuke just pushed him closer to the tree. He felt him tie his hands around the tree and his pants going down.

Oh? You kept it inside you? asked Sasuke, tugging on the plug inside the blond slowly, making him whimper.

Of…cour…se master! moaned Naruto.

Even though the blond was nervous, he was still enjoying having Sasuke playing with him. The serial killer removed the plug and shoved his cock inside the blond, making him scream in pleasure. He didn't waste any time before he started thrusting inside him, faster and faster, making the blond weak in the knees.

You like that slut? Being used like that by a killer?

Yes! Yes Ma….ahnnn…ster! Fast…hmmm…er!

The raven grabbed Naruto's hair hard, thrusting harder and faster inside the tight heat. Naruto's chest was rubbing against the tree but the pain was making him hornier. Naruto's eyes were rolling to the back of his head when Sasuke slapped him on the ass, making his ass check become red. He slapped him another time, making the blond cum. Sasuke could feel Naruto tightening around him making him cum deep inside the blond.

Naruto could feel Sasuke's hot cum filling him up, making him hard again. He started to move slowly on the killer's cock milking him. He could feel Sasuke's fat cock harden inside him making him whine with pleasure.

Again master, your little slut wants more of your cum! moaned Naruto.

Hearing Naruto begging for his cum made something inside Sasuke snap. He untied the blond hands and shoved him on the ground, never taking out his cock. He shoved Naruto's head on the grass, leaving his hand on his back, and started to thrust fast inside the blond, mounting him like a dog. The blond couldn't stop moaning under Sasuke's assault.

You like that slut? That's what you wanted? grunted Sasuke, slapping Naruto's already red ass.

Yes master!

Sasuke's moved faster inside the blond, he could hear Naruto's friend coming closer. Even if he said he'd kill them, he didn't want to. He didn't want to lose that wonderful cocksleeve by killing one of them.

If you make too much noises, your friends will find you and I'll kill them if they find out.

Naruto bit his lips. He didn't want to get caught, he didn't want his friends to die. But at the same time, he could feel Sasuke's dick going faster inside him and he just wanted to be filled again.

Naruto? Where are you? yelled Kiba.

Fuck! His friends were closed than he thought. Sasuke shoved his cock deep inside Naruto's tight ass and stopped moving, putting his hand on the blond's mouth. Sasuke started moving again, slowly making the blond whine. Naruto started to lick Sasuke's hand, wanting to suck on his fingers.

The killer let the blond on his fingers and started to thrust faster inside Naruto's tight heat. His fat cock went completely out of the blond and he shoved it back in, the blond biting softly on his fingers. His hips were going faster, making a slapping sound every time he plunged in Naruto's ass. The blond was tightening around his dick and shoved his cock harder inside his slut. He grabbed Naruto's cock, stroking it fast until he came all over the grass. Sasuke came soon after him, filing the blond with his hot cum.

Naruto? Where is he!?

Naruto was panicking, Sasuke still cumming inside him. He needed to make his friend go away.

He waited until Sasuke had a bit softened inside him before speaking.

Master? whispered the blond

Slut?

Could you…get out and plug me? I need to make them move away.

A shiver ran down Sasuke's spine at Naruto's request. He wanted to keep his cock inside his cock sleeve but he knew he needed to get his friends away. He sighed and took his dick out of that heat and shoved the plug back inside the blond, making him whimper.

The blond got up and put on his clothes, ready to go find his friend but Sasuke grabbed his hand, making him stop and look at him.

You better keep that plug inside you until I decide to take it out slut.

Of course Master! smiled Naruto.

The killer let him go find his friend. Sasuke tugged his cock inside his pants wishing it was still inside Naruto's tight ass and left to his cabin, letting the blond deal with his annoying friends.

He couldn't wait to see his slut later tonight.


End file.
